We're in Descendants
by Villainluvr97
Summary: Veronica spent her whole life in the foster with her best friends Courtney, Haji, and Kimi. She never figured who her family is or what became of them.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I own nothing just the ocs. Everything goes to Disney and Melissa De La Cruz.)**

 _It was one in the morning as a teen got out of the car and rushed to the side of a very fancy hotel leading to an alley while holding her crying baby. "Shut up." Said the teen as she put the baby on the wet cement near the doorstep. The man in the drivers side honked loudly,"Hurry up! The cops are coming our way." Said a woman in the back seat as the teen got in. The couple and their daughter speed off as police car pulled up on their spot. A man got out as crying was heard in the alley. He pulled out his flashlight to see better in the dark and spotted the child. Rushing over and picked her up as a slightly old woman with her son behind her opened the door. "Did you knock officer?" Said the woman. "No, but I found this one on your doorstep after the possible mother left." Said the officer handing the infant in the young mans arms. "What did she look like?" Said the man. "From the features and figure from far away. Could've fifteen to sixteen with family as they speeded off when they spotted my car." Said the officer. "We'll take care of her. Have a good night." Said the man closing the door as his mother went to the bedroom._

 _"Mom, what are you doing?" Said the man making the baby calm down. The woman came back with diapers and a warm baby clothes. "What do you think?" Said the mother taking the baby and laid her down on the couch. The woman changed her as the man was making the bottle. "Your lucky that I saved that baby stuff, Miguel." Said the woman putting the pink onesie on. "Yeah from Maya when a nice couple adopted her." Said Miguel shaking the powder milk with warm water. "Oh look at her eyes." Said the woman in awe. "What about them?" Said Miguel giving his mother the bottle. "She's got one brown and one aqua." said the woman bouncing the baby in her lap. "I bet she's got a true meaning of image. I was thinking of calling her,Veronica." Said Miguel as the baby made happy noises smiling. "Veronica. I like it too." Said the woman as the door was knocked. "Go get it." Said the woman. Miguel opened the door revealing two boys between five and eight with a woman. "Benny, Isaac, Tom come on. Quietly we have a new member." Said Miguel pecking his girlfriend on the cheek. "Miguel, Juanita, she's beautiful." Said Benny holding the baby who held bottle on her own. "Say hello to Veronica. The new member of Saint Children's Orphanage." Said Juanita getting up and going check on the on the second floor._

~ Fourteen years later ~

"Courtney! Hurry up before we're late for the bus again." Said a girl with light red brown hair and mismatch eyes. A blonde with aqua highlights rushed in with an apple in her mouth while putting her homework on the bag. Well more like shoving it in."I'm coming Veronica! Louie and Daphne were in our room." Said Courtney catching up to her. "Seriously has the story of the weeping woman mean nothing to them." Said Veronica as they got on the bus before it took off. "I know right but what can we scare off two six year olds?" Said Courtney sitting down. "Lets try to tell them about the real disney movies like little mermaid, Pinocchio, . . . " "Sleeping Beauty but how about we prank them?" Said Courtney. "That's better than ruining their childhood. I was thinking about playing the victim and we jump out chasing them." Said Veronica. "Love it. Lets talk when we have time." Said Courtney pulling out a book from her bag. "Whatcha reading?" Said Veronica looking at the cover of an apple wrapped by thorns. "It's from Melissa De La Cruz. Remember from our favorite Book ,'Blue Blood'. Well she wrote a new book called,'The Isle of the Lost' I got it yesterday and there's going to be movie after the book for the rest of the story next week." Said Courtney. "You read the last page first didn't you." Said Veronica looking down at her. "I skimmed through it there's a difference." Said Courtney pointing her index finger at Veronica in a defensive way.

Veronica and Courtney read the first six pages as the bus stopped in front their school. "Want to read it again during lunch or possibly detention if we run the Barbie Bratz." Said Courtney as three girls wearing almost the same style heading their way. "Speak of the hogs." Said Veronica as the platinum blonde stood in the front. "Like you can do any better for a Forgotten Kid." Said the girl as the two girls laughed with her. "Same goes for you Amy. As the Slut doll of the entire High school." Said Veronica high fiving Courtney from behind. "Watch yourself since my dad is in control of this district." Said Amy smirking as Courtney gasped in shock. "Oh my god. V, a banana spider crawled into Amy's hair. Run before it lays its eggs." She screamed before slamming her locker shut and took Veronica's hand running off to their class. The girls screamed in horror messing up their perfect hair like a maniac getting out of prison while everyone stared at them ln confusion and humor. Veronica recorded the whole scene laughing with Courtney and posted it on FaceBook, Instagram, and Snapchat. "That was hilarious." She says linking arms with Courtney. "Next we used the fake spiders that look very real." She said. "If we were ever in the book would we be on the Isle or Auradon?" Courtney asked. "Don't know since we just started reading this but The Devil Eclipses would most likely belong on the Isle." Veronica guessed as the bell rang for class. "See ya." They said to each other and went to their separate class.

~ Time skip (CIL) ~

It was lunch as Courtney and Veronica sat on their spot under the shade of the trees close the football field. Veronica laid down against the tree bark while Courtney put her head on her shoulder holding the in front of them. "Should we feel bad that Mal is pushing too hard on being the best like Malefecent." Said Veronica chewing on her cheeseburger. "I guess but its the isle. Every generation has their way of living a life." said Courtney as Amy and her girls look at her direction. "You're not reading that baby junk right." Said Amy gesturing the book. "And yet you still think that whole 'snobby princess' act works on everyone." Said Courtney turning the page. "Go make out with Cory behind the bleachers." Said Veronica as Amy suspiciously took a spoon of her applesauce. "I notice that the cover as a apple. How about you have a taste of it?" Amy says flinging it at Courtney's face. The sauce got on the book and on Veronica as Courtney chucked her chocolate milk at Amy's pure white blouse. "You idiot that's five hundred dollars." Amy says throwing her lunch at the girls. Veronica tackled the two girls down to a mud puddle before they could do anything to Courtney as Amy stomped on ther right leg. The girls pulled her hair roughly after Veronica punched one of them in the ribs and got blow to the head after getting kicked. Courtney saw Veronica held her head in pain as the boys separated the girls from her. "Courtney! Bitch ass Amy at three o'clock." Said Veronica ignoring the cut on her temple. Courtney looked to the right as Amy was ready to pounce on her until Veronica tossed her a metal tray which she caught and slapped Amy hard on the left side of her face. She dropped the tray just in time for the teacher to arrive at the scene and limped towards Veronica.

"All of you to the principles office now!" Said the teacher. Veronica and Courtney went to the office as The three Amy's were behind with an evil smirk plastered on their face. They all sat down on the bench next to the principles office outside the empty hall when the bell rung for fifth period. "Now explain to me on who started the fight." Said the principle around the five girls. "It's these losers. I wanted to give them my lunch but they said rude things to me." Said Amy. Veronica and Courtney glanced at each other with a,'bullshit' expression. "Then me and amber blocked Courtney from her but she pushed us into the mud." Said the second Amy pointing to Veronica. "Alright that's good enough for me." Said the principle. "I'll see to it that their suspended for two months. Starting now." She said. "Thank you, Mrs. Chi." Said Amy as the girls left to change. "What do you girls have to say?" Said Mrs. Chi. Veronica was to speak up until she sighed in defeat,"What's the point since its the same thing again and again. We get into trouble because of the Barbie Bratz and I want to die right now." Said Veronica. "V! They're to blame for that I don't care if Mrs. Chi doesn't believe us. Those sluts started the constant fights and say we did it since we got no one to back us up. I'm out of here." Said Courtney grabbing her bag and limped out of the office. "Bye, and congrats on your twins." Said Veronica taking her things and walked out. Mrs. chi hummed to herself curiously then started making a call. They went to the nurses office as the man took out his equipment."Hello girls. What do we got?" Said the nurse. "Possibly broken leg and kicked to the head." Said Veronica as they sat down. "The trio got away with it again huh?" Said the nurse checking Courtney left leg. "Yeah and the suspension is two months." Said Courtney seeing the bruise forming in the middle.

"Your lucky that you two haven't gotten expelled. Put this on and as for got pretty deep cut on the right temple. So that need stitching that you leave for bit and you easily remove it yourself." Said the nurse wiping the blood off with disinfecting wipe and got curved needle and wire. "At least we got you Mr. Gomez." Said Courtney holding the ice pack. "Aye, Miguel and me go way back even got him and Benny together." Said Mr. Gomez putting the fifth stitch. Courtney pulled out the book and held it in front of them to pass the time. How's Haji and Kimi?" Said mr. Gomez. "Good they love to play rough house that Kimi pushed Haji downstairs making him do a cartwheel." Said Veronica. "Then looked at us like she didn't do it and walked to her bed pretending to be ashamed." Said Courtney as Mr. Gomez laughed. "Kimi is very mischievous. Like she stole my shoe and found it later in the boys bathroom." Said Mr. Gomez. "Even she gets in trouble and I lightly smack her. No she cries like she's in severe pain until I yell at her in Spanish to go to her locker then runs off scared." Said Veronica as Gomez put the things away after last stitch. "Get some rest Veronica and if the pain gets worst take one pill Naproxen." Said Mr. Gomez giving her the bottle. "Thanks, Mr. Gomez." Said the girls heading down the hall. "Want to head to the tower?" Said Veronica kick opening the door. "Yeah, Miguel is bound to get the call while his at work." Said Courtney as their public bus pulled up.


	2. Chapter 2

.Veronica's Pov

I put Courtney on the couch as getting her a new ice pack from the fridge. She started reading the book until I hit her with a pillow from the rocking chair in the corner of the kitchen. "Don't read without me." I told her opening the freezer and grabbed the ice bag. "Fine. I'll meet you in the tower." Said Courtney getting up. "How's that leg?" I ask holding the ice near my face. "Less pain but I'll walk it off." Said Courtney going upstairs. "Save me a Gatorade." I yelled getting the container with fruit that was almost spoiled. Walking up the steps with the third floor passing Miguel's and Benny's room then reached the last room which was our bedroom. By the time I closed the door the panel in the far right corner slides open with Courtney poking her head out looking down at me. "Come on. I'm hungry." Said Courtney. I smiled as I put the container in my bag and climbed up the ladder built in the wall. "Here and baked s'more brownies." I said giving her the fruit and the box I got from Mrs. Cruepine. "Yes, I'm lucky to have a sister like you." Said Courtney kissing my cheekbone and started taking a bite on first brownie. "You always say that when I cheer you up." I told her as I found the page we left on but I remembered something. "Courtney? Weren't we supposed to explore that tunnel that no ones allowed to go through?" I asked snatching the brownie out of her hand. "We'll do it after four chapters." Said Courtney. "But w-" I couldn't finish due the brownie shoved in my mouth. "I want to finish this book before the kids get back from school steal my treat." Said Courtney. I muffled out,'Fine.' and read the book with her to pass the time. After an hour I got really woozy from the fight as I pass out in the middle of the chapter.

'I looked around the markets all around me curiously as someone tapped me from behind. Turning to around to see a boy with dark spiky hair wearing leather like material with bones of animals on both shoulders. "Toxine, we have to meet at the sewers tonight. Don't be early." Said the boy looking my soul with his amber eyes. "She'll be there when the lass wants to Shahi. Leave us be or want to be tick Tocks main course." Said a Scottish voice on my left approaching us by the footsteps. Feeling light pressure on my right shoulder as Shahi glared at the person behind me walking into the dark alley. "Missed me?" Said the voice feeling myself turn my head to see a pair of light blue eyes.' Suddenly a pain shot through my cheek make me woke up groaning a bit."What was that for Courtney?" I said sitting up rubbing my right cheek. "Benny's here with the kids and I told her that were going to the spending the night at tunnels." Said Courtney packing a few of her things. "I thought we agreed to go through the tunnel not spend the night." I said following her to our room. "It's more fun to find out what happens and I gotten everything for us plus got the radio walkies in case something happens." Said Courtney handing my bag already packed up to one night.

We got our phones and portable chargers. Then headed downstairs and saw the other kids watching Beetlejuice in the livingroom. "We'll see you tomorrow." Said Courtney hugging Benny and rustled the kids hair on her way to the door. "Be careful." Said Benny hugging me and stole some popcorn from Daphne. "Got it." I said shutting the door. "We need to stop by get more food and water." I told Courtney. "At least I put half the cookies and brownies in your bag with our old Halloween candy. B-" the girls stopped as a puppy and kitten walked out the trash can that was laying on the sidewalk made their way towards the girls. "Haji, Kimi. Want to company us to the tunnels." Said Courtney picking up the puppy as I put Kimi in my hoodie. We got to the mini market and collect some supplies like flashlights and batteries for the chargers and walkie talkie. "Going camping?" Said the cashier checking in our stuff. "More like spending the night in the tunnel under the highway bridge." I told him as Kimi started playing with my hair. "I heard a lot stuff on that place like its haunted or being portal of some kind." Said the cashier put our items in a paper bag. "I guess there's one way to find out thanks." Said Courtney as Haji barked.

They walked for fifteen blocks as the bridge was busy like everyday honking and people being jerks on the road. Courtney went through the cut open chain link fence then Veronica and carefully went down the very steep hill. Just like it was pictured in their a dark eerie tunnel with graffiti inside and out with the dirty water flowing a little. Veronica pushed her glasses up taking their flashlights to see better at their surroundings. She listened carefully and slowly kneeled down putting her fingertips in the wet concrete. "We should be good at least it didnt rain that much the other day." Said Veronica getting up as Courtney already went a bit ahead. They started walking for about two hours hearing nothing but water dripping from the drains and manholes that were covered years is a good spot to rest for the night." Said Veronica putting her stuff down on the dry cement with Courtney doing the same. "Here lets put the Batteries in the radio- walkies." Said Courtney opening her bag pulling out the two devices. Veronica tossed her two triple A and caught the walkie in her hand putting the batteries in as Haji and Kimi decided to go exploring themselves deeper in the dark abyss.

The girls looked at the drawings and writing on the walls. "This is so creepy being here." Said Veronica. "Yeah but I wonder how long this tunnel goes." Said Courtney shining her light on her the left where Haji and Kimi went off to a while ago. "You think those two can find their way back to us." Said Veronica as a boom noise was heard from the way came in. "What the hell was that?" Said Courtney looking at the direction of the noise. "I don't know but let's start walking a bit further and see if Haji and Kimi are ok." Veronica getting up and picked up the stuff as another boom was heard again except it sounded close. "Come on." Said Courtney picking up her bag and attached the walkie to the loop of her pants with Veronica doing the same. They quickly ran off while avoiding the slippery puddles and stopped as they saw something ahead of them. "Haji? Kimi?" Said Veronica shining her light as two pair of glowing eyes looked at them. Haji and Kimi started to run off like was a gamr as the girls followed them in worry. "Hey get back he-AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Said Courtney catching up to them but fell into something deep far ahead of Veronica. "Courtney!" Said Veronica sprinting her way to her best friend. She looked around to where she heard her scream to see nothing but darkness. "Courtney? If this a joke it's not funny come on." Said Veronica walking toward shingling her light around. "Hello?" She said until her light turned off. "What the? Come on. Turn on." She says pushing the button but nothing happens. She started feeling the wall walking ahead and screamed after falling into a hole that appeared out of nowhere.

On the dark island was a teenager ironing some coats in the back of a walk in closet also known as his room. He finished getting any wrinkle off and hanged up to make it look fresh by fluffing it with detangler. (Idk if there's a name to it to help fluff the fake or real furs) as he was doing so a tall thin woman with half white and black hair wearing a white fur white walks in puffing out green smoke from her cigar. "Carlos after your done with my babies. Here's more of the chores that needs to be done when I get back from the Spa." Said the woman tossing the very long list onto the ironing board and left. "Just when things can't get any better." He said sarcastically hearing the loud engine to the car starting up. But that's not his problem as he noticed movement in his corner vision. He stops fluffing the fur and looked out the small window showing the backyard. An odd rippling movement shows on the old brick wall covered in weeds and vines as a girl flys out with a black creature after the ripple disappears. "What in dalmations?" He says running out of the closet towards his backyard. Reaching to the back to see if what he saw was real or not. But there was no doubt that the same girl gets on her hands gasping like she help her breath for a long time. "Um are you ok?" He asked the girl as she looked around then her mismatched eyes landed on him. "I guess but how did I here? Last remembered was that I was in a sewer tunnel with Courtney looking for Kimi!" Said the girl seeing the black kitten with bright green eyes rubbing her side. She picked up the kitten kissing and hugging it like it was her child then realized the boy was standing there. "Anyways to answer your question. I noticed a weird vortex effect happened in my yard as I was fluffing mothers fur and saw you and your cat fly out. Now who are you exactly?" Said the boy crossing his arms. "Veronica. You?" Said the girl getting up after finding her glasses. "Carlos De Ville." Said the boy. "Cool a Villain Kid. Do you mind showing me around?" Said Veronica cleaning her leans as Kimi climbed into her hood. "Can't have ton of more chores from Mother." Said Carlos as they went inside the mansion.

"Need help it can be done quicker if you want?" Said Veronica looking at Carlos as froze. "You want to help me? But why?" Said Carlos looking at her weird. "Cause I owe you since you saw what happened and who knows about what wouldve happened if you didnt? It's like a saying I scratch your back and you scratch mine." Said Veronica shrugging it off after out her stuff in the couch covered with a white sheet. Carlos studied her for bit looking at her clothes showing that she's not from here or from Auradon. "Ok you can help me with half the chores. But you need to know some rules when your on the Isle of the Lost." Said Carlos pointing his index finger at her. Veronica slowly nodded as he checked the windows if anyone was seeing or listening. "You need to dress like you belong here, keep your hands in pockets unless if your stealing, never smile or be polite, you either strut or slouch, and don't you ever disobey Maleficent or Mal when they ask you something. Got it." He says. "Yep but can I stay with you until I find a place to hide." Said Veronica. "That's fine but you can walk around the mansion since mother left a few minutes ago. But don't go through mothers closet otherwise you get hurt real bad." Carlos warned pointing to the closet in the main room they walked in. "I'm not Dopey. I know how Cruella gets with her fur coats even Haji might have a bark to say about it." Veronica says until Carlos shivered in fear a little. "She's the reason for your fear of dogs I assume. Lets see what do i have to do?" She said changing the subject as Carlos nodded. Veronica was lead to Cruellas room upstairs with a balcony showing the isle and Auradon. "Just make her bed like an expensive hotel, Fold the pile of clean clothes and put them away, and clean her bathroom. I'm going to my room finishing her coats and organize her wardrobe." Said Carlos leaving Veronica alone. She looked at the room to see that it's exactly like in the a hundred and one Dalmations cartoon film but a few items wore broken,torn, or rotting. Veronica looked out the balcony staring at Auradon wondering if Courtney was ok and sighs started doing what she needs to do.


	3. Chapter 3

A boy golden hair was getting out the locker room wearing his jersey. Walking to the field seeing his team warming up as coach was planing the game position. "Ben, come on we haven't got all day." Said a blonde. "I'm coming Chad." Said Ben putting his helmet on and grabbed his stick. "Alright Charming left defense, Zach right defense." Said coach then blew his whistle. The boys started practice with blue vs the green. Charming tackles the green player as he tried to steal the ball from Ben. Zach jumps over an opposing member but almost tripped when he was about step on a three month old puppy running across the field. The pup ran around the practice field barking and avoids the players catching him. "Haji! Come here boy." Said a girl limping out of the woods. "Hey, are you okay?" Said Ben walking towards her. "Just landed on my bad leg but I'll walk it off." Said the girl limping across the field ignoring the boys complaints. "Great wasted practice because of a girl." Said Chad. "Hey watch your mouth or you'll end up having your dumb face turned upside down." Said The girl pointing her index finger threatenly at him. "No, he just wants to have our practice perfect for the big game coming up soon. I'm Ben and welcome to Auradon Prep." Said Ben reaching his hand out. "Courtney and have you seen a girl by the name of Veronica come by." Said Courtney shakin his hand. "No, but I know anything I'll tell you. Maybe I can show you around the school of you want." Said Ben. "Sounds great. Come on Haji. Lets find a place to rest my leg." Said Courtney limping towards the campus. She looked around as Haji shook his fur and sniffed out for something. "Stay close." Said Courtney using the wall steady herself. Haji walked ahead sniffing out the scent until he bumped into a heel and sneezed funny. "What on earth?" Said a woman wearing a yellow sundress. She looked down to see Haji and Courtney limping towards him. "My goodness. Are alright please have a seat." Said the woman leading her to the closest picnic table.

"I'll be fine. I just need to find someone." Said Courtney then looked at the woman like she was familiar. "Um . . . is your name Belle?" She asked. "Yes, known from beauty and the beast. Everyone knows their Queen of Auradon and my husband." Said Belle smiling at Courtney. 'Wait til I tell Veronica about meeting Belle! But where co-' Courtney paused for a minute then looked at her side to see the radio. "I'm sorry can you excuse for a minute." Said Courtney as she pressed the talk button. "Veronica can you hear me? Where are you?" She says only to hear broken static. "V, come on. Please tell me your ok?" She tried to hear nothing until Belle held her hand. "Is everything alright with your friend Veronica?" Said Belle in worry. "Even if I told you about it then you think I might be crazy." Said Courtney. "I don't believe you are. Come with me. We're going have a talk with Fairygod mother." Said Belle helping Courtney on her feet and starts leading down the halls toward the castle. Belle and Courtney went to two double doors as a girl with short hair wearing a light blue dress. "Hello Jane. Is your mother inside her office?" Said Belle. "Yes, she's doing some small paperwork. Who's this?" Said Jane noticing Courtney picking up Haji. "I'm Courtney and this is Haji." Said Courtney shaking Janes hand. Jane smiles a little and scratches Haji behind the ear earning a lick. "It's nice meeting you." Said Jane walking down the hall. Belle opened the door as Courtney walks in to see a woman doing some filing on her desk. "Hello, Belle. What can i do for you?" Said the woman. "Fairygod mother. I would like you to help Courtney find her friend Veronica. Please explain and we can help you as most as we can." Said Belle. Courtney breathed in and out slowly then started telling Belle and Fairygod mother from what world they're from,exploring the tunnel on their own, and ended up in the forest.

Fairygod mother listened carefully and had a deep thought on something to help her. "You said that you fell in a deep hole when you were looking for your furry friends." Said Fairygod mother as Courtney nodded. "I believe that some vortex opened up and brought you here . . . on two different locations." She says. "You mean Veronica could be on the Isle of the Lost. But is there a way to get her out." Said Courtney. "We can't only the king can allow the barrier to be opened. I'm sorry and I'll find a way to bring you girls back home. I'm sure your parents are worried about you two." Said Fairygod Mother. "That's for sure." Courtney scoffed. "What do you mean?" Said Belle. "Our parents left us when we were born. Veronica's mother were our age when she had her and just left in the cold. Luckily an officer saw the whole thing and made sure she was ok. My parents died in a car crash when I was two. Lived with very abusive drug addicts until they celebrated like they didn't have a kid. So we never had a family to take one of us in and decided to give it up." Courtney shrugged as Belle and Fairygod mother can see the sadness and anger in her eyes. "We'll see what we can do. In the mean time I'm going to sign you here and get you a room." Said Fairygod Mother typing it down on her computer. "Thanks. I'm going to look around the place." Said Courtney getting only sit back down. Belle held her by the shoulder as Haji tilted his head at her. "Can you get someone to check her leg and wardrobe change." Belle said to a servant walking past the cracked open door.

"Am I being punished? Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?" Said Courtney as Belle lead her to the dorm. "We just don't anyone to think your from the Isle. In the mean time Aziz will be coming back in two days. Here's your schedule and Ben will give you a tour after the meeting." Said Belle opening the door. "Nice and this I have a window with a view."said Courtney looking at the Arabian themed room. "Your clothes are in the closet on the right and I believe he'll be in the library with in an hour or two." Said Belle as Ben walked towards her. "Hi mom. Hey Courtney." Said Ben smiling at her. "Hey Ben. Your moms been telling that your giving me a tour." Said Courtney. "Yeah I just to fill in for my dads council meeting. We can at the field if Audrey isnt busy." Said Ben. "Well get going your royal buttness." Said Courtney after shutting the door. She walked to the closet and opened to see nothing but dresses. Checking through the drawers finding jackets, tops, and skirts. Courtney then let a blood hurdling scream that echoed through out the land even the isle can hear it. "There is no way I'm dressing up as a princess. I rather kiss Maleficent and get burned alive for it." Said Courtney as there was scratching at the door. "Coming." She says opening the door to see haji and Zach. "Are you ok I heard a scream?" Said Zach. "Sorry it's that just saw my new clothes to see no pant which is my thing." Said Courtney. "Your a tomboy then guys might dig that in a girl." Said Zach. "I'm a lesbian." Said Courtney. "I'm just saying cause Chad is really into you but let's keep that between us and my sister, Lonnie." Said Zach as Haji went to her bag. He dragged out a dog rope and barked. "Wait let me get changed. Hold on." Said Courtney closing the door as Haji covered his eyes with a paw. She started taking off her clothes and put on a blue dress and whit jacket. After she put her other clothes under the new ones and opened the door seeing Zack. "Lets go. Haji come on." Courtney grabbing her bag with Zach waiting beside the door.

Haji carried his toy in mouth following the two teens to the field. "So you go here now?" Said Zach. "I guess at least it's better than my old school." Said Courtney. "How's Auradon better than yours?" Said Zach looking at her curiously. "Everything isn't disgusting and less douch bags to deal with." Said Courtney as they reach to her locker. Courtney put the combinations and opened it seeing books for the assigned classes along it notebooks. "Oh hi there." Said a girl with brown locks. "Hey Audrey. This is Courtney." Said Zach as a little kid hugged him. "And this is Mai. Meet Courtney." He said. Audrey looked at her up and down smirking. "Nice to meet a fellow princess like your truly." Said Audrey. Courtney laughed as she put the books in her bag. "Ain't no princess or a sidekick." Said Courtney. "Really cause you look the part otherwise you've been those ugly kids on the Isle. But at least im safe since i am daughter of Sleeping Beauty and that outfit so last season." Said Audrey not seeing a hurricane in Courtney's eyes. Haji whined about the situation and let a tiny howl. "Haji." Said Courtney as Mai picked up the puppy. "So cute. Come Zach lets play in the field please." Said Mai as Haji licked her. "We heading over there. Maybe this chick can learn a thing or two about not judging a book by its cover." Said Courtney walking passed Audrey. Zach looked over to Audrey who scoffed and stormed away to her class. "Wow that's the first. You got guts to say to Audrey and gets away with it." Said Zach as Mai threw Haji's toy. "I deal with those types of girls and if they mess with me or my sister. Oh it's about go down like what we did to Amy's car." Said Courtney as made their back to the field.

"What exactly did you guys do?" Said Zach interested. "I smashed the windows until it was nothing. Veronica tore the leather and sprayed from the inside and out. Then we smeared Haji's and Kimi's crap all over the car." Said Courtney sighing in happiness. "Your going to fit in just fine." Said Zach wrapping an around her shoulders. "So what about you tell me your story." Said Courtney. "My parents won the war in china, I have two sisters. Lonnie who's my age and Mai turned nine yesterday. I love playing sports but my main hobby is martial arts. I can teach you how on a few things if you want." Said Zach. "I'd love that and I could teach you how to speak Spanish." Said Courtney. "Cool and if Veronica ever come to Auradon then I'm looking to meeting her." Said Zach as Haji whined. "Haji I know. I miss her and Kimi too." Said Courtney scratching his head. Haji shook his fur as a dog a little bigger than him was playing with his toy. "Who's dog is that?" Said Courtney watching the two doig tug of war. "That's Dude our campus stray." Said Zach. "Looks like Haji found a brother figure." Said Courtney. Mai pick up a crockey stick and tried to catch bounce the ball. Zach laughed and help her with it as Courtney tried bouncing the ball on her own. She let it drop a few times but got the hang of it and Mai stole the ball from her. The three started playing around the field as Ben and Audrey watched them. Haji chased Dude with his toy as Ben grabbed it and threw across the field as the dogs chased it. "Come on Benny boo. I have everything planed for our date. Lets not get involved with her." Said Audrey pulling Ben away from the field towards the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica was done with the entire first and half the second floor of the mansion that took her all night with Carlos. She was now spread out on the couch tired and bored out of her mind. "Ow! Come on." Said Carlos in the kitchen. Veronica sighed and got up to see if he needed her but saw him playing around with a black box. "What is that? Making a machine for something?" Said Veronica leaning against the entrance arms crossed. "Kind of I've been trying to get this to work." Said Carlos as Veronica got closer to the table. She looked inside to see wires hanging out a little but looked to be worn out by how damaged it was. "Have you got any wires around here? These wires are shorted out and the circuit for the switch isn't connected right unless its melted into place." Said Veronica before cleaning off the dirt off her glasses. "One, the only wires we have is the lights and the tv. If I remove any of those mother will skin me alive. Second, your a wiz at tech too?" Said Carlos. "I have been toying around with mechanical parts back home. I made a hover board from parts of an old electric scooter and broken toys from the orphanage. Even saved the electric bills since Mr. Hink is a greedy douche." Said Veronica. "Nice but the wires have be in Silver's Gears and Grub, Jafars junk shop, or somewhere in the market area." Said Carlos as he looked at the time on his watch. "I better go." He said grabbing the box. "Where are you off to?" Said Veronica. "Dragon Hall. Wanna come with?" Said Carlos taking his bag.

"Yeah but maybe later. What does Dragon hall look like?" Said Veronica. "It's straight down hell hall passing the evil queens castle, there's a few turns on few houses and markets, and pass through the isle graveyard then you'll see my school. My first class is with mother Gothel so her class won't hard to miss." Said Carlos as his stomach growled. "Here." Said Veronica tossing him a bag of jerky. "Sweet see ya, Ronny." Said Carlos walking out his home. Veronica walked back to the couch and practically fell into face first to take a nap. She fell asleep for a while but Kimi nipped her ear to wake her up. Sighing she turned her head as Kimi cried a little. "I'll get you some food. Just stay here I'm going to meet up with Carlos." Said Veronica grabbing her backpack on her way out. Following Carlos' directions she went down the uneven steps down the hall. She looked at the graffiti lockers and walls as Mother Gothel went into her classroom. Veronica breathed and walked in passing her and saw Carlos next to a blue haired girl. "Wait a minute?!" Said Mother Gothel stopping Veronica. "I never seen you around here." She says facing her in front of the class.

"That's because the Beast threw me in here for serious property damage and set off a spider bomb in a random girls room three days ago. Why else there was a loud scream coming from the boring school." Veronica lied taking her seat beside Carlos. "Who's daughter if I may ask?" Said Gothel crossing her arms. "I don't know I believe it was a Rider or something but her face tho." Said Veronica smiling happily then slowly turned horrified and pretended to faint purposely falling out the chair before put her glasses on the desk. "Villain material but I haven't caught your name." Said Gothel. "Roni and I like this goes well for my kitten." Said Veronica pulling out Gothel ruby necklace from her bra. "Give me that!" Said Gothel snatching out of her hand. "Hey when I see shiny or pretty I take it." Said Veronica. Gothel glared at her with a small smirk as she continued the lesson.

"Nice save and I think you may have Mal's attention." Carlos whispered. "Good or bad." Veronica whispered back after getting back on her with her glasses. "Don't know. By the way meet Evie. She's new." Said carols on the last part. "Hi, I love your makeup by the way." Said Evie smiling. Veronica nod her head and looked at her better. Blue hair braided in a V shaping her face, a matching dress with a cape, and a red ruby apple choker around her neck. "Your the Evil queens daughter." Said Veronica. "Yes and you two already met." Said Evie gesturing Carlos. "On my first time on the isle." Said Veronica as Carlos was fixing the box. "Since we're both new here. Do you want to hang out in my castle?" Said Evie. "Why not besides I can't stand being in his place due the lice from the fur coats." Said Veronica scratching her scalp. She put her bag on the desk and use as pillow. "Wake me when it's over." She says taking a nap. Veronica slept peacefully until Evie shook her awake as the loud bell rang. "Thanks." Veronica yawned taking her bag. "Hey, Roni. I was wondering if you can model for me." Said Evie. "Like for clothes." Said Veronica as they walked with Carlos. "Yeah, I'm really into sewing and I thinking if making you one. If you want to stick to what your wearing." Said Evie. "I'll think about it." Said Veronica making their way up stairs. "Well if isnt De Vil and his girlfriend." Said a voice behind the three.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Said Veronica facing Mal and a boy next to her. She glanced at Carlos checking his pockets then back Mal and the boy looking at her up and down. "Well I can arrange that. I'm jay son of Jafar." Said the boy standing close to her. "Never happening." Said Veronica as Mal pulled jay back. "Anyways isn't your mother away this week at the Spa." Said Mal. "Yeah." Said Carlos. "Good cause I can't have party at my place since mother would tell everyone to get out like the flying crockery issue. Not jays since everyone will turned ino Jafars slave again." Said Mal. "Makes sense." Said Veronica as Jay nodded. "So the party is at your place tonight unless your girlfriend has a house." Said Mal. "I'm homeless. Besides this one is booked." Said Veronica ignoring the girlfriend part. "Spread the news or whatever you love puppies do." Said Mal as Jay barked at Carlos. Veronica rolled her eyes until She noticed her glasses. "Give my glasses back." Said Veronica reaching her hand out. "Why to hiding your blind eye." Said Jay. "I'm not blind and you asked for this." Said Veronica grabbing his wrist. She took her glasses and flipped Jay over her shoulder landing on his back. "Later Carlos, Evie." Said Veronica walking away. She was about to leave the school until something pulled her back. "If it's a rematch jay. Your not getting one." Said Veronica turning around to see someone else. "Too bad since I was surprised by what you pulled back there. Even more when you had no interests about him than the other girls on the island." Said the pirate boy playing with a strand of her hair using a fake hook. "Like that ever happens." Said Veronica walking out after one last glance at him. 'Why do those eyes look familiar?' She thought getting of sight.

? Pov

I was in the kitchen cooking up the orders after Uma took tray and gave me more orders. I put the grilled piranha fish on the rusty tray with the side of fries then poured Black eye tea for little Dizzy. Hearing Harry walk in spotting Uma grinning about something. "Uma, I found a new girl in dragon hall that caught what her face's attention." Said Harry taking a seat on the counter. "This has better not be trick like last time." Said Uma. "It's not she took down Jay and was apparently brought here by the king by her cruel mischief. Something about her is different other then her two colored eyes." Said Harry. "What do you mean different?" Said Uma looking at Harry. "I'm thinking she's be hiding something big. Should I hook her here?" Said Harry. 'Two colored eyes? I met someone like that but could she be . . . ' my thoughts was interrupted as the mystery girl walks in. Harry smirked and gestured Uma to look. "She doesn't look like she's from anywhere around here." Said Uma as the girl took a seat in front of me. "Get me the Drop Dead Fries." Said the girl. "What's Ye name lass?" I asked serving the other orders. "Veronica but friends call me Roni. Mr. Silver." Said the girl. "Well then coming right up. Uma! Get back on ye job or your mother will trash the place again." I said. Uma groaned and snatched the tray and handed it to the customers. "Hello again." Said Harry next to Veronica. "Are stalking me now?" Said Veronica raising a brow. "You can say that but we wanted to know what kind of skills do have. If your in maybe i can take ya on a date after we take over Auradon." Said Harry caressing her cheek with his hook. "Silver can I get a drink any will do." Said Veronica looking at me.

I gave her some clam tomato juice and put aside it with her food in the bag. She grabbed it in her looking back Harry. "Here's my answer to you." She says taking his hat off and dumped the drink on him and put his hat on tugging it over his eyes. "I'm not planning on joining anyone who's want to hurt my best friend or innocent lives." Said Veronica taking the bag and ran off. Uma went back to the counter to see Harry slamming his hat down. "Didn't so well." Said Uma wiping the mess. "She's playing to hard to get." Said Harry taking a rag from a kid to clean his face. Harry soon left as Uma went to the back getting the mop and bucket. I looked out to where Veronica ran off and chuckled a little from her stunt with Hook. A villager walks over to pay for the food and left a tip looking at me. "What got you all smiling John?" Said the villager. "Aye I saw a lass dump her drink in Hooks son. I'm telling ya she be acting like her mother when she gets upset." I said. "What about you? You try talking to 'em. It's been sixteen years since you saw your daughter." I told him. "Hush it. She's cant have anyone knowing about our relationship. John my own daughter doesn't want anything to with me." Said the villager sighing. "Gave Her some time besides I think the new lass caught her dragon eye." I said patting him on the back. "What about your daughter?" Said the villager. "Ah she doesn't know me. Ever since that sorceress of mother tore us apart back in the . . . " I paused and went back on cooking as Uma came back to clean the mess. We waited as she went to the kitchen to dump it out. I rang the bell telling her the orders are ready. She took the tray and continued her thing in the back. "In real world. I've seen her there's but one person me family who has two different eyes colors." I said. "The one who went towards the De Vils. Heard they be having a hell raiser." Said the villager. "Well be talking to ya soon, lad." I said making sure the fish sticks won't get too burnt. The villager nodded and left through the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

!Veronica walked back into the mansion to see Carlos decorating the place for the party with two boys as Jay was playing around with Kimi on his lap. "Your seriously doing this for Mal?" Said Veronica. "Wouldn't you be doing the same for someone more horrifying than Maleficent?" Said a skinny boy putting up the streamers. "No. Considering my only friend has a dangerous anger issue." Said Veronica walking to the snack table. "Everyone has anger problem." Said Jay. "Not if you almost gotten murdered to your best friend who hates losing." Said Veronica. "Sounds like Uma to me." Said a round boy. "Who's Courtney and how dangerous is she?" Said Jay. "She's my only friend since we were five and let me tell you guys a story of the time we played a combination of UNO and poker. I won twice getting her horror movies and a month off of babysitting.I was about tell her that its pointless on having another go until she threw the cards on the table saying,'I had enough of this bullshit.' And goes to the kitchen. Before I could do anything the kids came down asking whats going on until Courtney was charging at me with a knife making the kids run off screaming. I held both of her wrists as I managed to pin her on the floor. 'Its just a game.' I said as she knocked me down and starts fighting me. Long story short I got a deep cut right below my right ear close to the jaw and had twisted wrist. A knock came to the door which Daphne answered revealing the cops. They saw living room trashed and that i was beaten up with Courtney ducted taped to the rocking chair asleep. I said we got attacked by a robber and we fought him until he ran out. Then slammed the door in their face." She explained.

"Wow and I thought my mother was scary." Said Carlos as a group of boys walked in. "Roni Meet my cousin Diego and Bad Apple." Said Carlos. Diego looked at her and nod his head walking by. "Okay speaking of bad apple. Where is the bathroom cause I smell like a zombie." Said Veronica. "Upstairs five doors to the left." Said Diego. "Cool and I'm taking my stuff since I don't trust cobra or any of you." Said Veronica going to the bathroom. She took a short cold shower as well singing one of her favorite songs, ' _my heart stereo. So turn it up like it was meant for you. So sing along to my stereo. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh so sing along to my stereo._ ' She sang turning off the water and changed back on her clothes. Opening the door to see Diego leaning against the wall smirking at her. "What? Can a girl have a privacy." Said Veronica walking past him. "You singing for the party tonight." Said. Diego blocking her way to the stairs. "What's in it for me?" Said Veronica crossing her arms. "You can get the bad boys into ya." Said Diego winking as Veronica laughed. "Yeah nobody is interested an unwanted girl." Said Veronica walking downstairs heading to evils queens castle. She walked through the doors looking around the place as the evil queen came in from the living room. "Oh are you friends of Evie." Said the evil queen. "Lets go with that and she is?" Said Veronica. "Upstairs past the mirror room." Said the evil queen heading to the kitchen. Veronica went up and saw Evie looking at some books. "Hey Evie." Said Veronica walking in to see some sketches on clothes and dresses. "I didn't know if you'd be coming. I've been trying to see what outfit I should wear for the Hell Raiser." Said Evie. "Maybe there's something in your closet." Said Veronica looking through and found a blue short dress with gold trimming and one black strap on the right shoulder. "How about this." Said Veronica holding it up. "That's looks great with these shoes. Oh wait I have get some stuff from Dizzy. Can you come with me?"said Evie. "Sure lets me just get my kitten." Said Veronica as they went out. She looked at the mansion spotting Carlos carrying the tangled mess of lights as Kimi was trying nip the cord. "Kimi come here!" Said Veronica as the kitten ran towards her meowing. She picked her up and placed on her shoulder close to Evie. "She's cute but how did she lose her right eye." Said Evie. "A kid shot an arrow in the air and hit her when I heard her cries. I took her to the docs and luckily she's a survivor like me and Courtney." Said Veronica. "What does that mean survivor like you?" Said Evie in concern. "I can't tell you then word gets out." Said Veronica. " I promise I won't tell even if I risk losing my voice to Ursula." Said Evie. "I'm basically an orphan. My mom left me at a broken down foster home with twenty other kids. I never knew who my dad is or what happened to him but he's alive. I can feel it." Said Veronica. "Well you don't have to worry about that. I know a few villains who lost their kids maybe we can help find your dad. If you want just a thought." Said Evie as they looked around the stores. "Here we are." She says pointing to the salon. "Tramines dye and chop." Veronica read. "You'll love dizzy. Come on." Said Evie pulling her in.

"So you going to the Hell Raising." Said Evie. "And what makes you think I'm going? Since one. I made cobra boy land on his butt and two. That Mal would ever invite a nerd to a party." Said Veronica as they walked in a splattered themed room. "Come on. Mal was the both of us to come. Now I had some ideas on your outfit. You seem more like an exploring type so I sketched out a galaxy short dress with black see through leggings and grey leather jacket. Plus I'll be doing the makeup while Dizzy can work her magic." Said Evie as a red hair girl walked in with some used beakers. "Evie, Roni it's good to see you." Said Dizzy. "What how did you?" Veronica says as Evie hugged Dizzy. "Word gets around and boys are lining for you." Said Evie hugging her. Dizzy started looking at Veronica in thought as Evie was looking at the crafts. "I can work with this." Said Dizzy leading her to the sinks. "I know it's personal to ask but have you ever seen your dad." Said Evie petting Kimi. "All I know it's John from my grandparents and my talent on technology." Said Veronica as Dizzy put in the dye in her wet hair. "Huh? There's Long John Silver. Which could make since you never got into a serious fight, have his eye color, and at least you have a robot arm or leg." Said Evie as Dizzy had Veronica sit down. She sighed as a pair of scissors on the table vibrated and attached itself to her left arm. "Nevermind." She says pulling the scissors off and let it stick again. "Yeah I never knew about this til now." Said Veronica as her hair gets dried and straightened. "Maybe after I'm done with your dress and partying. We can stop by his work at Ursula's fish and chips." Said Evie. "Alright." Said Veronica.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a late night as Courtney was lying down on her bed in her casual tank top and shorts while her roommate Helena was at her desk studying on her chemistry test. "Long day." Said Helena looking her from her book. "Oh yeah. I met a couple of kings and Queens wanting to adopt me. Audrey already thinks I'm a nobody and trying to take Ben from her." Said Courtney as Helena giggled. "She's like that to every girl that is prettier than her. But anyways found anyone right for you." Said Helena. "There's Rapunzal after I hanged around with Tony." Said Courtney sitting on her bed. "Maybe that's a good thing. He was dying to have an older sibling and with a baby on the way. It has to be a miracle." Said Helena as Courtney pulled out the walkie talkie. She sighed caressing the device on her lap as Helena sat next to her. "Want to get a snack from the kitchen?" Said Helena rubbing her back. "Not right now. I'm going to walk outside for a bit." Said Courtney walking out of the dorm. She got of the building towards the wide open garden showing the island. Stopping at the rails looking down at he walkie in her hands. "Hey." Said a voice behind her. She smiled a little and looked at the island. "What are you doing here Ben?" Said Courtney as he stood next to her. "I wanted check up on you. Helena told me you'd be here." Said Ben noticing the walkie in her hands. "Trying to talk to Veronica I assume." He said. "I wish but this walkie was the last thing I gave her before we came here." Said Courtney. Ben looked at her and back at the isle thinking about his idea as future king. "Courtney listen. I have been thinking about this lately and I was wondering if . . . " "if this sort of date request then it's never going to happen." Courtney joked. "No, I was thinking about bringing the children from the isle here as my first presentation as king." Said Ben. Courtney looked at him in disbelief of what he said. "You are serious. But what about everyone is going to think?" Said Courtney. "They have to see that not everyone has to turn out like their parents. Look at the isle everyone there are our people too." Said Ben looking at the isle. "There's more to it then just the isle." Courtney guessed. Ben laughed looking at his shoes and back at her. "Something is drawing me to the isle since I was kid." Said Ben. "Your true love huh?" Said Courtney.

"Yeah I kept on having the same dream about her. Her purple locks and those green eyes." Said Ben. "Hey don't start drooling lover boy." Said Courtney wiping the saliva threatening to peek out of his mouth. Ben smiled pushing her hand away playfully as Haji barked behind the two. Courtney picked him up as Ben scratched his ears. Haji licked his hand and looked at the isle started whining. "It's ok." Said Ben. "He only does this if he did something bad or " A very loud whistle was heard as Haji howled in response. "What was that?" Said Ben as Courtney smiled. "My sister." Said Courtney as she whistled back. "Is that really Veronica?" Said Ben as the whistle came back with a howl. Courtney laughed and pressed the talk button. "V, what's up? How are you doing over there?" Said Courtney letting to the button. There was static again but a loud boom was heard on the isle and the walkie was getting a signal. "Courtney! I'm ok and I just found my dad." Said a voice. "Congrats and I think Ben can help see each other again. Just tell me who your dad is?" Said Courtney pressing the button again. "He's name is John Si-" the signal died out before Veronica could finish. "Veronica! Come on!" Said Courtney as Haji nuzzled her cheek. "I'm sorry but whatever happened to make that strong signal from the isle was cut short because of the barrier." Said Ben hugging her. "It's fine. Now I know she's fine and has family over there." Said Courtney looking over at the isle. "We'll find out who her father is." Said Ben rubbing her back in comfort. "Thanks Ben." Said Courtney. "I always help out a friend. Night."Said Ben. "Night Princey Boo." Said Courtney waving at him. Ben smiled and walked back to his room after rubbing Haji on the head. Courtney sighed turning back to her dorm before looking back at the isle one more time and thought she saw a small hole closing up on top.

Three hours ago ~ Veronica's Pov

By the time I got to the party before Evie. A few boys were looking at my direction as I went to the appetizers. Or what's left of it anyways. "Roni!" Said a voice. I turned to the left seeing Carlos waving at me. I squeezed myself through the crowd and got in front of Carlos. "Hey what's up?" I said pushing my glasses up. "Did you get the parts I need for my invention." Said Carlos. "Yeah I have it here." Giving him the wires and the computer part which attached to my arm. "Uh since when does your arm start magnetize." Said Carlos pulling the part off of me. "I don't know." I told him as Mal came over. "There you are." Said Mal smiling at me. 'Maleficents smile. Not good.' I thought. "You were looking for me?" I said like a idiot. "Yeah, you and Evie are our special guest to my party. Since your here can you get to seven minutes in heaven." Said Mal leading me to the closet. The one Carlos warned me about. 'Ok knowing Cruella and her furs. There's bound to be traps inside. An a prank came to mind. Hope this works.' I thought. We got in front of the closet with Jay smirking at me. "Ladies first."said Jay opening the door. "I don't know if its a good idea." I said until Mal pushed me in and shut the door. "Mal open the door." I said in panic. "And why would I do that?" Said Mal feeling her lean against the door. I banged the door and kicked like a monster was in here. Then I did the grudge sound while tip toeing my way feeling the traps. "What was that?" Jay said. "It's the gru-" I paused taking my shoe off and threw it at the middle of the door. From there i made my through the closet feeling the fur coats and an exit.

After I slipped through the window after grabbing my bag and landed on thorn bushes. I got up and climbed over the brick wall walking my way to Ursula's fish and chips. I continued my way passing a few villagers then heard something above me. I looked up to see a sword flying toward me until I caught it and twirled it around a couple of times with both hands. "Hey! That's my sword." Said a voice behind me. I turned around to a boy with spikes hair, what looks like fur with bones across his torso. I twirled the sword in my left hand touching the blade as the boy snatched it from me. "Later." I said walking away from him. Hearing footsteps close behind me I looked to my right to the boy walking to next me. "Aren't you that girl who flipped Jay and poured your drink on Harry?" Said the boy. "Yeah." I said as we reached the restaurant. "Nice. So your not going to the hell Raiser." Said the boy. "I did but it was a trap so I pretended that a monster took me to the darkness. I'm Veronica but call me Roni." I told him looking in the kitchen. "Looking for someone Toxine." Said the boy. "I'm looking for Silver. He might know something about my dad." I said ignoring my new nickname. "He's down at the docks. Hey shahi. Dad says he wants a rematch." Said a dirty blonde in a pirate outfit walking by. "Who asked you Gil?!" Said Shahi scaring him off. "Well I better go talk to him. See ya." I said adjusting my strap walking towards the docks. There I saw a few pirates asleep then spotted a kid shivering next to me. Looking around I took of my grey leather jacket and draped it over her. "I thought I be the only one here to be doin that." Said a dark figure looking out at the view of Auradon. "I need to talk to you Silver." I said walking towards him. "What is it lass?" Said Silver looking down at me. "I was wonder if you could be my dad?" I asked. "How can I be your father? Don't you have one or your mother?" Said Silver. I shook my head almost wanting to tear up. "My mom left me when I held my bottle and I never who or where my dad is." I explained. "Well I'm here now and I would never do the same mistake as your mother." Said Silver wrapping his arm around me. I smiled and remembered Courtney as looked over at Auradon.

"What is it?" Said Silver. "Can I try something I have my friends over there." Said Veronica as Silver nod. She looked and placed her thumb then index finger mouth and let out a very loud whistle that echoed. Listening quietly a small howl can me heard and a whistle. "That be them?" Said Silver as Veronica whistled and howled. "Yeah that's Courtney and Haji. We howl or whistle if we ever got separated." Said Veronica as loud boom was heard. "What in the name of galaxy?" Said Silver as they looked up to a small hole. "What?" Veronica whispered as static sound was heard from her bag. "Courtney I'm ok and I just found my dad." Veronica says in the walkie. "Congrats and I think Ben can help find a way to see each other again. Just tell me who your dad is?" Said Courtney. "He's name is John Si-" Veronica stopped as the static was heard and slowly died down. "I'm sorry Elara. The dome here close up the hole." Said Silver rubbing her shoulder. "At least I know where they are. I have to go back the De Vile's but I'll be back at the restaurant." Said Veronica hugging Silver. "Be safe now." Said Silver as Veronica walked back to the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Veronica got changed and walked out in time for Carlos to leave. "Carlos got question for invention." Said Veronica stopping him at the door. "What did you or anyone see out of the ordinary." Said Carlos as Veronica nodded. "My dad and I heard a blast and saw the hole in the dome." Said Veronica not want to tell him about talking with Courtney. "I knew it but don't tell anyone and Evie witnessed it too. Look I have to get to school." Said Carlos. "Alright I'm going to work at Ursula's fish and chips." Said Veronica as they went their separate ways. She walked down past Shan Yu's weapons shop. A hooded figure sitting next to the window sharpened their sword but stopped looking at her every movement. She looked at the figure to and nod at them. "Hey Roni." Said Dizzy walking toward her holding a basket. "D, what's up?" Said Veronica wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Just getting my family their meal from the fish and chips. You?" Said Dizzy looking up at her. "I'm going there too and Evie was right about my dad." Said Veronica. "That it's John Silver." Said Dizzy as Kimi runs towards the two crying. "Kimi, I'm sorry that I left you at Evies but you fell asleep." Said Veronica as Kimi meowed at her. "Me and Dizzy are going to eat." Said Veronica as Dizzy put her in the basket. "Anyways yeah and if I'm a pirate might well learn." Said Veronica. "Wait your joining 'her' crew right?" Said Dizzy as the two walked in. "Uma's. Shes cool but as I told stinky here I'm not going to betray my sister over at Auradon." Said Veronica passing Harry and Gil. Silver was whistling a tune on his way out of the kitchen and spotted Veronica. "Elara I'm going get something at me boat. Help Uma with the tables and ye be doin dishes." Said Silver heading out.

Veronica went to the kitchen and placed her bag in a empty drawer and placed the clean silverware on top to cover it completely. Grabbing an apron and tied around her waist in one and grabbed the tray from Uma. "Table 10 in the back. Five and that's Harry's." She says. Veronica walked over and gave the food to Madame Mim then to Claude Frollo. "Hello lovely." Said Harry as Veronica gave him the order. She rolled her eyes and walked off. "She's hot for a nerd isn't she." Said Gil gawking at her. "Not going happen since my last break up." Said Veronica not looking back. She put the tray down and went to the kitchen. There stood piles and piles of dishes as the three cooks left for lunch. Sighing in disappointment Veronica out her long waist hair up in a messy bun and started her work. Doing so she listened to some music on the radio and Silver came back yelling at some customer. "Don't bother tipping me or be walking to the black hole!" Said Silver going through. "Hey dad?" Said Veronica. "Yes, lass." Said Silver chopping old carrots and onions. "Can you teach me to be like a pirate? Like you did with Jim Hawkins." Said Veronica looking over her shoulder. "We'll see. Smith get to the dishes now! Elara can handle the orders and the closing time." Said Silver as the brown haired teen ran in. "Gee thanks dad and by the way did you implant a robot arm on me." Said Veronica as Silver 'accidentally' chopped his hand off. "Sweet Davy Jones! Dad that's not funny!" She yells smacking his arm as he laughed at her reaction. "Aye I'll tell you later." Said Silver patting her shoulders and practicality shove her out. She stumbled a bit as Kimi run between her feet and headed face first to the floor. Embracing for impact but nothing happened as she looked to see Harry holding her in his arms. "Be careful lovely wouldn't want to hurt yourself." Said Harry helping her stand and adjusted her glasses. "Are you always a flirt like Jay?" Said Veronica walking past him. Until Harry wrapped his arm around her waist pullin her against his chest. "I say am but never compare me to him." Said Harry in her right ear then noticed her scar.

"Who did this?" He asked touching the scar lightly with his hook. Veronica jumped and pushed him off of her. "That is none o-" "Veronica! Mal wants to see you." Said a voice behind her. Looking over her shoulder to see Carlos panting and had his invention in his hands. "Fine. Dad! I'm going out with my gang!" Veronica yelled. "Be back before closing time! You and Uma are closing tonight." Silver yelled back. Veronica went to the kitchen to get her bag and pecked Silvers cheek real quick following Carlos. "Thanks for saving me." Said Veronica meeting the group. "Whatever now Carlos tells us that you sort off helped him on the hole in the dome." Said Mal. "I just stole wires and computer parts from my dad." Said Veronica as a little boy hid behind her. "Dustin. Are the dodgeball demons after you again?" Said Jay as Veronica caught a ball from hitting Mals head. "How did you catch that?" Said Mal. "I lived in a orphanage for fifteen years with thirty kids. It's a reflex." Said Veronica chucking the ball straight to a boy looking for him and fell from the impact. "I want you to join us on getting something for my mother." Said Mal. "Why me? And as I recalled you tried to murder me." Said Veronica as Dustin ran off. "You are part for this team. Evie is the looks, jay the muscle, I'm the leader and you and Carlos are the brains of ruling this island. Making everyone know what were made of and how rotten we are together." Said Mal wrapping her around Veronica's shoulder. "Fine besides I got nothing better to do." Said Veronica. "Good cause otherwise I would've had Jay carry you." Said Mal as they head to Dragon Hall. "What's the deal?" Said Veronica. Evie explained that Diablo is alive and Maleficent wants Mal to get her Dragon Eye but they need the map of the isle which is at the school forbidden library.


	8. Chapter 8

Courtney walked down the halls with Tony and a girl. "I have to really get out more often here." Said Courtney. "I know since you and Jessica are still new around here. Anyways mom and dad really want to meet you after your chemistry class." Said Tony. "Fine, Flynn jr. But I need to talk to Ben about something." Said Courtney. "Ok see you in class with Nathan." Said The girl walking towards her class. "Alright Jessica." Said Tony as Mia grabbed his arm. "Anthony come on. Dad isn't going to wait with Ariel." Said Mia pulling to the hall on Courtney's left. "Bye rider and Kermitte." Said Courtney. "See ya." They said at same time. Courtney laughed a little at those two and spotted Ben looking nervous. "Hey Ben. What's got you all nervous?" Said Courtney stopping in front of him. "The reason I didn't show you around the campus is because I had a meeting with all of the sidekicks as future king." Said Ben as Courtney nod. "But let me guess it went down hill for something you said or did." She said. "Exactly I got frustrated with everyone arguing all at once that I jumped on the table and yelled. But I have scheduled a meeting with grumpy to apologize and do what I have to." Said Ben as Courtney put her hand on his right shoulder. "You want me to join in case. I have other ways of solving problems without blowing up or make them be an idiot." Said Courtney as Ben chuckled. "And I'll explain to Cogsworth on why you didn't show for class." Said Ben. "Alright and don't ditch me like that again or you'll get it." Said Courtney going to Beasts office. "I'm sorry and I can't promise you that. Mom was meaning to ask if you ever get adopted then your welcome to stay here. She was a little upset about what you told her and Fairygod mother about what happened to you and Veronica." Said Ben looking at her. "Stuff like that happens from where we lived. But at least Veronica found her dad which I figured out is John Silver." Said Courtney as Ben opened and closed the door behind them.

"He's a good man and she'd be lucky to have father like him." Said Ben as knocked was at the door. "Coming." Said Courtney opening the door for Grumpy. "What's this about young man? Want to make another tantrum." Said Grumpy looking at the table then at Ben. "He was just put under a lot pressure of befitting king and didn't know what to do and having to hear your voices all at once." Said Courtney as Grumpy glanced at her. "She's right and I want to apologize for my behavior he other day. I was . . . A fool." Said Ben. "What?" Grumpy said in surprise. "I admit. I didn't know what I was doing and made a mess of everything. I don't blame you for not wanting to take me seriously." Said Ben. "Go on." Said Grumpy as Ben smiled. "I brought you because read all your complaints. And what i gathered you want to be heard and not just being a seat in the council." Said Ben as Courtney went to the desk and skimmed through the papers. "It's not too much to ask." Said Grumpy. "No it's not. Everyone deserves to heard and we our solutions. The mermaids should charge a silver coin for every undersea tour and me or Ben will discuss this with Ariel or flounder." Said Courntey. "Sounds reasonable." Said Grumpy. "I've set up a fund for the Dalmatians and be eligible for financial aide through Puppy Grant." Said Ben. "Pongo would really appreciate it and what about us?" Said Grumpy looking at Courtney. "Half of everything you mine will stay on your property and . . . " Courtney pointing to Ben before grumpy could have a say. "The rest will go to a retirement home for dwarfs to care for your families and children." Said Ben as Courtney's phone buzzed. "Shoot, I have go meet with Rapunzal and rider. Nice to meet you Grumpy. I believe Ben has everything you need. Have a nice day gentlemen." Said Courtney as she closed the door behind her.

"Eugene, can you at least save the cream puffs for me and the baby?" Said Rapunzal looking at her husband. "I'm sorry cupcake but these are to die for. But for you anything." Said Eugene as Pascal rolled his eyes. He looked at the garden quad and squeaks as Courtney came to his view. "Hi, Courtney. I'm Rapunzal and this is Eugene." Said Rapunzal shaking Courtney's hand and clears her throat. "Nice to finally meet the girl who caught Flynns attention." Said Eugene shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you too and you got cream on your face." Said Courtney pointing to his mouth. Eugene wiped it off with a napkin and chuckled feeling a bit embarrassed. "So you two want to adopt me." Said Courtney sitting down. "Yes. We wanted someone that Anthony would look up to and hearing your story from Belle. It reminded me of how hard life can without parents and I -OW!" Eugene rubbed his left arm after Rapunzal elbowed him. "I mean we thought we can change that. We can let you stay to finish your education and show you around our home. What do you say?" Said Eugene. "Here's a question. Can even handle being around me when I get really mad." Said Courtney. "Please yours can't be that bad as Cassandra." Said Eugene as Rapunzal looked at him. "I got into serious fights when someone messes with my me or friends of mine." Said Courtney. "We can handle that and maybe be the first girl to be a guard." Said Rapunzal stealing a cream puff from Eugene's hand. "Im so in and if Veronica was here she convince me on this one." Said Courtney as pascal purred need her touch. "Already this gecko likes you." Said Eugene as Rapunzal gets up. "I can't want to tell everyone about you. Let us get the papers signed out." Said Rapunzal placing a hand on her small baby bump. "Come on Blondies. I can't wait to see Anthony's face when he hears about this." Said Eugene wrapping an arm around Courtney's right shoulder and the other on Rapunzal's back as Pascal was on top of Courtney's head.

As They entered King Beast's office Beast, Jessica, Fairygod mother, and a man with a chubby girl were having a discussion. "Oh I'm sorry did we come in a bad time." Said Eugene after opening the door. "We were just transferring my daughter Kimberly here but we got everything settled here. " Said the man gesturing the girls follow. "i see someone has made a good choice. Now let get the papers and I've heard news of your friend Veronica." Said Fairygod mother pulling out the papers from her drawer. "What is it?" Said Courtney not want to tell what happened on the isle. "From the rumors I heard from the goblins is that she's long John Silver's daughter, Elara. I don't know more about her mother but we find out soon enough." Said Fairygod mother looking at Courtney. "So I can't see my best friend because she's villian." Said Courtney with her eyes watering a little. "There's nothing i can do. We cant have the barrier go down without king beasts permission. im sorry dear." Said fairygod mother. "I need some time alone." Said Courtney walking out of the office. She went down the hall as two voices called her name. "Courtney. We heard what happened." Said Jessica. "Yeah. When FG mentioned Silver and Veronica. That reminded us the stories dad told us about. It sucks that we can't meet her since she's a Vk. If you want to talk we're here for you and don't forget the Fa twins." Said Kimberly. Courtney sighed in disappointment then remembered her last conversation with Ben when Veronica spoke through the walkie. "Ben! Look I have to go and find now." Said Courtney and kissed Kimberly out of excitement. "Thank you." She says pulling away and left heading to Bens room.


	9. Chapter 9

Veronica came out the sand coughing some of it out after following Jay into the cave filled with treasure and sand everywhere. Evie looked thought the jewelry as Carlos, Mal, and jay looked around. "I don't like this one bit." Said Veronica running her hands through the gold coins. "But come on look at this place." Said Jay stuffing his pockets with treasure. "We almost fell into an abyss if Carlos haven't gave up the answer to the goblins." Said Veronica. "Glasses here is right. It was to be another test." Said Mal. "Thank you." Said Veronica. "I know this isn't part of the test but Veronica. You didn't mention who your dad is?" Said Carlos looking at her. Evie stopped looking at herself in the reflection and turned around facing her. "Who cares about that?" Said Mal crossing her arms pretending to not be interested. "Did you actually find out if he's Silver?" Said Evie grabbing her shoulders. "Yes. But he said everything I need to know will be told later." Said Veronica and realized something. "Mal? Where's the Dragons eye?" She says looking around the cave. "This is not mothers part of the castle. How about we asked Carlos?" Said Mal. Veronica jumped and slid over the pile of diamonds landing next to Carlos. He tried opening the lid but wouldn't budge. Veronica looked at her arm and had an idea. She thought of a tool to unscrew the lid. Her arm and hand opened and switched to screwdriver. "Hold it still." Said Veronica spinning the four screws lose. Carlos opened the lid and blew off the sand off the mother board and checked if anything was wrong. "Alright the box is fine but I don't if it'll beep again." Said Carlos. "Then find it!" Mal barked. "How we're in a cave that was no electrical frequency at all." Said Veronica. "The cave of wonders." Said Jay. "What? Come again?" She says before Mal looking at him. "This is the cave of where dad found the lamp." Said Jay. "That was Aladdin who found it." Said Carlos. "But who sent there? Dad thought it could be hidden in the mist with other things." Said Jay putting gold jewelry on himself.

"Cave of Wonders. More like basement of sand. Now how can we get out?" Said Mal. "You don't." Said a deep voice. "Excuse me." Said Veronica turning her arm and hand back to normal. "I didn't say anything." Said Jay. "Then who was that?" Said Evie nervously. "It was nothing. Roni help me Find that door." Said Mal. "You won't. And you'll be trapped here if you don't answer me correctly." Said the booming voice again. "I knew it!" Said Veronica. "Great." Jay groaned. "Cave? Should I call you cave?" Mal asked."Mouth of wonders will do." Said the voice. "That's a terrible name." Said Evie and Veronica nodded. "What the question?" Said Mal. "What is the golden rule?" Said the voice. "The golden rule?" Said Mal scratching her head. "What is it a jewelry thing?" She says looking at everyone. "No it's not M. Jay?" Said Veronica seeing being too busy with the gold. Carlos and Evie started guessing until the room was filling itself up with sand. "Come on this way." Said Mal climbing the stacks of coins but falls at each steppe she takes. Evie and Veronica go after her and shoved her to the tall statue of sphinx. Veronica got on with Mal but Evie had her leg trapped. The girls grabbed her hand to pull her up. "I can't make it." Said Evie. "Yes you can Evie." Said Veronica. "You have to!" Mal said until Veronica pushed her out of the way and got hit on the head by a rock. She groaned and pass out falling into the sand that was going to the ceiling. "Veronica!" Said Mal.

"Jay! What's the golden rule?!" Said Carlos as the sand reached to his chin. Jay popped out the sand spitting it out and got some out of his eyes. "Whoever has the most gold makes the rules. That's the golden rules." He shouted with a fist raised. The sand began sink down as everyone made it to the forbidden fortress. "Where's Veronica?" Said Mal and spotted her behind them. She laid down on the floor not moving but is knocked out. "Is she going to be ok?" Said Evie as Carlos checked her for injuries. "She'll fine but might wake up with a headache." Said Carlos. "Lets keep on moving." Said Jay throwing her on his shoulders. They continued the trail as Diablo watched them from a distance. "You know Mal you should be lucky that Roni did that for you." Said Evie. "She did what?" Said Mal looking at her. "I saw her push you before that rock can hit you." Said Evie. "But why? I put her in Cruella's closet before you came." Said Mal. "She's been through a lot. Im not tell anyone this but her mom left her at an orphanage and never knew who her father was until after that Hell Raiser party." Said Evie as they stopped to go through the obstacles. Finally stopping in a dark room with a cracked mirror Evie looked at her reflection and screamed. Veronica jolted wake and looked around confused. "What?! What happened?" She said and noticed the reflections. All of them looked elderly and almost resembling their parents. Veronica zoned our to what the others were saying from the figure in mirror. Her skin tanned and wrinkled with warts and sunspots, hair pulled into a bun with strands sticking out, right eyepatch and her arm exactly like Silvers, and was almost chubby as Jay.

"Fairest you are, and fairest you will be again,if you prove you are wise and declare all the ingredients needed for a peddlers disguise," said the magic mirror. "It's a word problem." Said Carlos. "No it's a spell." Said jay looking at him like he's crazy. "It is and that's what the effect is." Said Veronica. "Evie you know what goes into making the peddlers disguise. We just have to name them to reverse it." Said Mal. "Not us. It did say fairest." Said Carlos looking at Veronica and Mal. "Sorry, Mal and Veronica." He says making Veronica want to slap him. "But I'm not the fairest. But Ive heard of the peddlers disguise." Said Evie looking at her reflection. "I don't know. It's kind of cool." Said Jay as Veronica gave the look he gave to Carlos earlier. "Could steal a lot of stuff looking like that." He says with Carlos agreeing. Veronica walked right behind them as Evie started to wail. "Not helping." Mal scolded as Veronica slapped the boys at the back of the head. "Thank you." She says. "Wait if we had done our test why didn't you have yet?" Said Carlos rubbing his head. "I was never born here. So I think I don't count from living on this island for almost two weeks and half." Said Veronica. "Lucky but your a Silver. You would've done something bad." Said Jay. "You mean stealing Gothels necklace twice and stealing the kids candy every year when they sleep." Said Veronica pulling out the necklace from her bag. "You weren't even at our school this morning. How do you that?" Said Carlos. "If I told then I would've have prank you with my partner Bloody Bunny." Said Veronica. "Ok I got it. Mummy dust to make me look old! To shroud my clothes black as night! To age my voice, an old hag's cackle!to whiten my hair, a scream of fright! A blast of wind to fan my hate, a thunderbolt to mix it well, now reverse this magic spell!" Said Evie confidently. As she was done their reflections turned back into their normal selves and cheered like idiots.

After their little celebration the group walked further to see Maleficent's castle. Veronica looked at it more than anyone seeing it look the same but in ruins now for the past twenty years. She then looked at Mal and noticed that her mind is somewhere else. They walked inside seeing the sadness and hatred it showed in the dark room. Mal was careful not to step on the broken glass from the stain glass window with the rest doing the same. She reached the throne room and nervously pushed them open. "I-it's gone." She says walking towards the spot that once held her mother throne. Veronica rubbed her back in comfort as Mal got up when Jay came over. "Ou all right?" He asked warming his hands up with his breath. "It's . . . " she started but paused. Not knowing how to describe her feelings. "We know." Said Veronica looking over at jay. "Every page of every last story." Said Mal thinking about the stories she told. "So where is it?" Said Carlos looking around. "It has to be here. Must've somewhere only Maleficent knew." Said Veronica as Mal stood on where the throne was. It wouldn't be where someone else can touch it. Believe me try asking my mother if she let you touch any of her own Miss Fairest Everything memorabilia." Said Evie. Veronica sighed looking at Mals posture. 'Does Mal have to do this for her mother? She seems nice for helping me with Evie at the cave. Was she suppose be like Maleficent?' She thought as Evie spotted the Dragons eye from Mals view. "There it is." Said Evie going towards it. Veronica looked at Mal again to see if she can do anything about this. "Mal? You ok?" Said Veronica seeing that Mal standing there looking worried. Veronica was about to head towards her as Mal snapped out of it and ran towards Evie. "No! Don't!" She cried.

"What?" Said Evie as Maleficents voice boomed from the dragons eye. "WHOEVER AWAKENS THE DRAGON WILL BE CURSED TO SLEEP FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!" Mal moved Evie out of the way and grabbed the staff then fell on the ground fast asleep. "She knew it was cursed and took it for me." Said Evie looking at Mal. "It's not her fault you know." Said Veronica as jay and Carlos went over. "Yet she wanted us to come." Said Carlos. "We all know how her mom is." Said Jay as Mal started waking up. Mal opened her eyes and sat up. "Your awake but your suppose to take a thousand years! How?" Said Evie. Mal rubbed her eyes as Veronica help her stand up. "Like my mother I'm half dragon and so I am immune to the Dragon's curse. "Lucky you." Said jay eyeing her new tattoo. "I guess I'm not the only one who has a tat." Said Veronica as Mal smiled proudly. "Ok now hand it over jay." Said Mal. "He doesn't have and neither do we." Said Veronica. "Shes right it was gone after you fell asleep." Said Carlos. "And you knew about the curse on that staff and you still had us come. Veronica nearly died saving you if she didn't fall into the sand." Said Evie. "Then why didn't you let me touch it?" She says As Mal shrugged. "I'm going outside." Said Veronica knowing they want privacy. After awhile the descendants returned home that night Veronica closed the shop with Uma and went to her home that was three markets down from Maleficent's.


	10. Chapter 10

Mal went to the evil queens castle to see if she has seen Veronica at all. She walked in through the door as the evil queen was coming out of her room with a light green mask on. "If your looking for Evie and Veronica their in her room." Said Evil queen going to the kitchen. Mal went upstairs to find Evie and Veronica putting together an outfit. "Hey M." Said Veronica not looking at the door. "Hey, I'm helping Roni with the style we came up. So what do you think?" Said Evie showing the green and black leather pants stitched on the left and the other switched with two zippers on each leg. Veronica showed the brown leather jacket with the back showing and two stretchable straps sewn together forming an X around the waist. "Wicked but that top is missing something." Said Mal. The top shows two mechanical gears with the hand painted galaxy behind it and the compass symbols. Mal searched through her bags and took out two spray cans. She went over and sprayed on the silver like they were stars then the gold. "There. That should do it." Said Mal satisfied with her work. "And for that I'm letting you and Evie get whatever snacks I have left in my bag." Said Veronica. "Isn't that a nice gesture." Said Mal going through Veronica's bag. "Actually the snacks like two months old but I never opened them except my brownies." Said Veronica using a broken hair dryer on her top.

"Made?" Said Mal. "By my own bare hands." Said Veronica as Mal tried one. "Much better than our food." Said Mal as Evie stole the brownie from her hand. "You have to give me the recipe for this." Said Evie then heard her mother coming. "Hide them." Said Veronica as Mal put them back. The evil queen looked at the girls and looked at Veronica. "Your father is looking for you." Said He evil queen. "Be right down." Said Veronica putting the hair dryer down. "Alright do I smell chocolate?" Said the evil sniffing around. "I ate the last stale brownie on the way here." Said Veronica belching a little. "I got to have a talk with those goblins. " said the evil queen leaving the room. "Nice and get dressed were going hang out." Said Mal. Veronica took the clothes off the mannequin and changed as Wvie close the door and Mal shutting the curtains. She took off her batman shirt and was about to tried on the fishnet with one sleeve and the top over it. Then switch her dark pants with the green and black one and finally put her brown jacket on. "Alright lets go." Said Veronica grabbing her bag. "Time to show who's rotten to the core." Said Mal as the girls went out. "Elara Veronica Silver! Ye coming with me." Said Silver putting his fist on his hips. "See ya guys soon." Said Veronica following him. "What is it dad?" Said Veronica. "I'll tell ya when he head to me ship." Said Silver stopping at their surroundings and grabbed Veronica by the right arm.

"This way hurry up now." Said Silver pushing her into a burning house. She looked around as Silver opened the floor board showing a secret entrance. Veronica jumped in then Silver as the lights turned in revealing a tunnel. "Come here. I have something to give ya." Said Silver sitting at his work desk. "What?" Said Veronica leaning next to him. "Remember when you question about Ye arm." Said Silver. "Yeah?" Said Veronica. "I don't know how say this but when I wa with your mother after you were a week old. Scroop cam to me ship when you be with me and a few men. One night he snuck into me quarters and he snipped ye arm off when I got back from talking to the boys. I managed to save ye but I had to make new arm and had a friend of mine to attached it properly. Now for my mistakes in the past I found jimbos old soul surfer when he save us from treasure planet. I did some remodeling to it can able to be control by your cyborg arm. You can't test it here but on Auradon. Anyways I have get back to the shop before Ursula ruins the out family stew." Said Silver pecking Veronica on the head and left after giving her a disk puck. "Dad?" Said Veronica finding him talking to Dizzy. "What darling?" Said Silver. "What you mean I can test it on Auradon?" Said Veronica as Silver chuckled. "You be finding out soon. Now go on Ye friends are waiting." Said Silver walking off. Dizzy looked at her outfit and smiled. "You are so a space pirate. By the way Kimi is so funny." Said Dizzy as the kitten was playing with the feathers in her buns "You should see her and Haji. He did a cart wheel when she accidentally pushed him down stairs." Said Veronica and spotted Harry. "Got to go." Said Veronica sprinting out his sight with Kimi following her.

She was turned the corner to find Carlos climbing the fire escape. "Look who finally showed up." Said Carlos after whistling at her wardrobe. "Down boy." Said Veronica climbing the fire escape and reached the level. "What's that?" Said Carlos eyeing the disk. "My dad gave it to me but it can't here but there." Said Veronica pointing to Auradon. "As if they want us there." Said Carlos as Veronica put the disk near her arm. The disk vibrated and attached itself I to her forearm making it start up then clicked. The music started playing throughout the island as Carlos went into the buildings making chaos by throwing the wet clothes into the mud and Veronica emptying the trash on a sleeping woman and her child."So what if I'm a hybrid beyond this world. There's no stopping me from making your blood run cold." Veronica sang flirting with Anthony Tramaine by trying to kiss him but tripped him into the trash cans. "They say im callus, a low life hood. I feel so useless." He says biting into a girls apple and tossed it back. "Misunderstood." They sang together. "Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of all? Welcome to my wicked world. Wicked world!" Evie, Mal, and Veronica sang walking down an alley towards the opening of the island. They got into a dance group singing and show their moves. Veronica kicked her left up in the air and spun around three times. Then used a brick wall to do a flip and made her sword come out of her arm and propped her left arm Carlos' shoulder. Mal saw a woman pass her with her baby on the wagon and took a candy from him. They started laughing as two large men headed towards making the crowd run. Mal turned and smiled at the person behind minions. "Hi mom." She says as Veronica put the sword away. "Stealing candy Mal. I thought I raise you better." Said Maleficent pushing the goons apart. Veronica pulled a caramel apple lollipop and put in her mouth as Evie grabbed a snicker. "It was from a baby." Said Mal. Maleficent tossed her staff to the other and smirked. "That's my nasty little girl." Said Maleficent taking the candy spat it and put in her armpit. "Give it back to the creature." She says to her minion. "Mom." Said Mal. "That's how things are done here. Now you five are going to a new school in Auradon." Maleficent says as everyone except Mal and Veronica tried to run. The minions made them stay as Veronica froze up a bit from the news. "What?" Said Mal looking back at her mother. "This has got to a joke right." Said Veronica who is now standing next to Mal. "Believe me I thought so as well but this is great." Said Maleficent. "I'm not going to some princess school." Said Mal as Evie up thinking the princes. "I'm with Mal but at least Courtney and I can see each other again." Said Veronica. "Didn't she try to kill you at one point?" Said jay. "She almost did a few times when we play games. Why else I got this?" Said Veronica showing him her scar. "How did she manage to do that?" Said Carlos lookin at it. "I'll tell you later." Said Veronica as they all went to Mals home.


End file.
